The antibiotic rubradirin, and a microbiological process for preparing the same, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,057, The structure of rubradirin has been tentatively determined to be as follows: ##STR1##
The structure of rubradirin B has been tentatively determined to be as follows: ##STR2##